


月亮走（下）

by bacooooon



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21630631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bacooooon/pseuds/bacooooon
Kudos: 22





	月亮走（下）

卞杭显然被我唬住了，瞪着一双湿漉漉的眼睛不敢置信地看着我，鼓足勇气似的低着头嗫嚅一声，声音细若蚊蝇。

“老赵……别这样。”

说着就磨蹭着凑过来想要扯我衣服。我心烦意乱，他踌躇不决的样子无疑是火上浇油，我气得一把扯过来卞杭的胳膊狠狠给了他两下，他身上单薄的夏装长裤根本阻挡不了多少降临的疼痛，把手摸到身后可怜兮兮地挡，却不敢跟我求饶。

卞杭被我在气头上打了几下，扭着头去躲我的视线。我自觉失态，长出了几口气试图冷静下来，进书房去取备用医药箱来。

我并不温柔地揪着卞杭袖管把他带到沙发上，他不敢坐，就站着眼巴巴地看着我。我拎着他的胳膊把他摁在沙发上，拿茶几隔层放着的发圈把他碍事的刘海卷上去，露出他额头惨淡的瘀伤，刺激得我差点儿又没憋住火，往他身上招呼上去。

我替他处理伤口的力道并不轻，卞杭一直嘶嘶哈哈地小声抽气，鹿儿一样的一双眼睛一直含情脉脉地把我盯着，像是无声跟我周旋，渴望得到从轻发落。我闻着他身上散不去的酒味，再搭配上他额头上恰到好处的磕碰伤，如愿以偿地熄灭了我最后一丝对小人儿的怜悯。

“我，我没有喝很多，我自己有数的，”

我刚要开口训他，小人儿突然磕磕绊绊地开口辩驳起来，十根手指不自觉地绞上沙发皮套，显得有些局促。

“那个时候我酒都快醒了，真的可以开了……”

他这番苍白无力的辩解，让我觉得二十多岁的卞杭一瞬间变成了没带作业的小学生，非要说自己真的写了，没带而已。

我把蘸了药酒的棉签丢在茶几上，不怎么温柔地把他从沙发上扯起来拎到不远处的空地站着。卞杭踉跄两步抬起头想说什么，我瞪他一眼，他又气球似的憋下去，光着脚站在地毯上，嘴里又开始哼哼唧唧的，好像我在欺负他一样。

我被他给气笑了，砰地一声将医药箱合上。

“科目一还记得吗？背，醉驾量刑标准。”

卞杭猛地抬起眼，细而浓密的眉毛拧巴着，憋了半天气鼓鼓地顶嘴，虚张声势，“考车都多少年了，我怎么会记得。”

我不理他，暂时把药箱放到茶几隔层，朝他摊开手，“手机交上来。”

卞杭嘴一瘪又要蹦出来一串绵软无力的反抗，被我及时遏制在了摇篮里。我掐着他的手腕把他直接摁趴在沙发上，小腹紧贴着沙发座，双膝落在地毯上。

他第一时间就是想要反抗，拧巴着身子想要站起来。我褪了他两层碍事的里外裤，拉到大腿根上虚虚卡着，两片软肉在我手下拼了命地挣扎着，像条刚捞上来的鱼，被我摁在菜板上。

卞杭没想到我真的跟他动起手来，裤子被我褪下来的一瞬间就委屈地哼唧出了声，两只软软的手不停地想往身后探，挡着暴露出来的部位。

我坐在沙发上压住他胡乱踢蹬的双腿，并拢了五指，巴掌像铁板一样啪啪地往他颤抖着的臀肉上扇，势要每一记都扇到他并不乖巧的小屁股颤抖着向边上躲去为止。

卞杭向来细皮嫩肉的受不了多少疼，今天一上来就挨我力道不小的重巴掌，咬着牙忍了五六记就疼得直蹬腿，终于舍得可可怜怜地开腔叫我，“老赵……别打……我给你，在我外套口袋里面。”

我放开他，卞杭立刻把双手探到背后，揉搓着两团热乎乎的肉，委委屈屈的。

“手机拿过来，”我催他，“快。”

卞杭捂着屁股趴在沙发上不动弹，我摁着他的腰作势又要打，卞杭哭叫两声手脚并用地从沙发上挣扎起来。小人磨磨蹭蹭着想要提上裤子，被我凉凉瞪了一眼，羞得耳根子通红，提着卡在大腿根的裤子一步一挪地往玄关去，摸了手机又回来，停在我面前三步远不肯上前了。

我直接拿过来他的手机，解锁，搜了某度知道界面，递回卞杭手里。

我往周围打量一圈，摸不到什么趁手的工具，突然灵光乍现想到了前几天逛M店买的长柄浴刷，立刻冲进浴室，从储物柜里摸出来，扯掉标签，在手心里掂量了两下，非常满意。

力度适中，适合教育不知深浅还梗着脖子犟的小孩儿。

我回去的时候卞杭还愣愣地杵在原地，怀里揣着个手机，听到响声儿一转头看到我手里的凶器，吓得腿都要软了，两只手摸上身后一步步往后退，撑着最后一丝理智试图说服我，

“老赵……别这样，你冷静一下！”

我自认为非常冷静，拎着小臂长的浴刷一步步朝他逼近。卞杭吓得话都说不利索了，被我逼得无路可逃，直接一屁股坐在了沙发上，赤裸着的臀肉接触上粗糙的沙发布面，小人儿皱着鼻子倒吸了一口凉气。

“起来，”我拿浴刷长柄那一头磕了磕玻璃茶几，“衣服撩上去，撑这儿。”

“杭杭，今晚咱们都别睡了，我教你上一课。”

卞杭被我吓得眼眶通红，想凑过来讨个饶恕，又知道我是真的生气上火了，一双手虚虚抬起来举着又不敢拉我袖子，看我不理他，只能不情不愿地转了个身，两只手撑在茶几上，小心翼翼地将衬衫下摆拎了上去，虚虚握在手里。

我把手机递给他，他腾出一只手来接，看到界面上的科目一题库，我特地给他划到了酒驾醉驾的部分，他登时又羞又气，跺了跺脚。

“赵栖河，你好不要脸，我就是喝了点儿酒而已，你这样把我当小孩儿一样羞辱，太不要脸了！”

我被他气得不想说话，将长柄一端握在手里，高高扬起便往他高耸着的屁股上抽。

一连五记打得他气焰立刻矮了一半，不再跟张牙舞爪的小动物似的跟我闹，两只脚交替着在地毯上蹦跶，像被烫了似的，没握着手机的右手探到身后来捂着屁股哭，嘴里黏糊糊地求我，“呜呜呜疼……不要，不要打！”

“不想挨打就念，从第一条开始，直接读。”

我停下手，拿浴刷轻轻敲了敲他臀肉，看到那两团软肉上逐渐浮现出肿起的红痕，我实际也没敲打他几下，小人儿却像是疼得不行，大腿根都在抖。

他撑在桌子上不动，我把浴刷圆面贴在他瑟瑟发抖的臀肉上，卞杭扬着脖子哭了一声，这才略显暴躁地拿拇指双击点亮了屏幕，声音低低地开始嘀咕，

“……饮酒后驾驶机动车的，处暂扣六个月机动车驾驶证，并处一千以上两千以下罚款……”

我满意地嗯了一声，扬手啪啪给他两记。

卞杭急了，捂着屁股不给我打，眼泪都快要掉下来了，“我他妈念了！你什么狗人啊说好的不打的——呜！”

我给他一下，顺便纠正他，“杭杭，不要骂人，至少现在不行。”

卞杭咬着牙咽下这一记痛打，回过头来瞪我一眼。眼底已经蒙了一层湿漉漉的水色，眼眶通红，毫无震慑之力，反倒显得楚楚可怜。

见他撑在桌子上嘶嘶地小声抽气，并没有要继续下去的意思，我好心提醒他，“杭杭，继续。”

“机动车驾驶人，有饮酒后或者醉酒后驾驶机动车违法行为的……一次记十二分。”

他念到最后声音愈发小起来，我沉着脸站在身后听他话音落下，往后退了两步，顺势挽起了睡衣袖子，卡在小臂处。卞杭听到背后窸窣的声响也不敢回头看，却下意识地绷紧了臀肉，双手紧张地攥起了拳，抵在桌面上。

这次我高举起物件，橡木色的浴刷头在空中划了半个圆弧，狠狠地落在了他裸露的两团软肉上，我心里有数，这一记手劲与前几下比起来堪称雷霆般的重锤，手下的两团肉上瞬间浮起一片红肿凸起的肿痕，颜色极深。

卞杭登时哭叫出声，身子猛地向前一扑，胯骨咚一声磕在了冰冷坚硬的茶几边上。卞杭腹背受敌，忍了半天的眼泪终于掉了下来，他仰着头呜呜咽咽半天，不知道是先揉一揉剧痛的胯骨还是火辣辣的臀肉，手足无措的样子怪可怜的。

我上前把他拉起来，查看了胯骨处磕红的那一小处皮肤，捂在手心里给他揉了揉。卞杭抱着我的胳膊不撒手，拿汗湿的额头来蹭我的侧脸，讨饶之意不言而喻。

我不着痕迹地抽出胳膊，从沙发上扯了个软垫来，垫在了茶几边缘上。

“杭杭，撑好，”

我重新捡起来躺在沙发上的浴刷，窝在右手，“继续。”

卞杭委屈至极地哼唧一声，抹了一把眼角湿漉漉的泪，跪坐在地毯上半天才做足了心理准备，慢吞吞地站起来，重新撑回了茶几上。

“醉酒驾驶机动车的，由公安机关交通管理部门约束至酒醒，吊销机动车驾驶证，五年内不得重新取得机动车驾驶证……并依法追究刑事责任。”

卞杭垂头丧气的小脑袋低低地垂着，说到最后我近乎听不清他的嘀咕声。

我将浴刷又一次抵在他臀面上，他下意识侧着身子往旁边逃去，被我抓着腰牢牢固定在原地。

这次我不遗余力地给了他连续的十记，他痛得哭叫连连，膝盖都软了，一双腿无力继续支撑，软绵绵的直往下滑，我捞着他上半身顺势摁在茶几上，他的腰腹正好垫在了软垫上，被我卡得牢牢的。

卞杭痛哭出声，我每落一记他便要抖着嗓子嚎哭一声，混沌不清的朝我求饶。

“别打了别打了……我不敢了！我再也不敢了老赵呜呜呜求求你……”

我摁着他的腰不让他起来，感受着手下身体剧烈的颤栗。小人儿臀上完完整整地盖了一层深红色，这十记将他身后窄窄两寸铺了个满，再透不出一寸雪白的肌肤来。

我从他身下摸出来被压得严严实实的手机，滑到最后一条。

“我帮你继续念，驾驶员血液中的酒精含量大于或者等于20mg/100ml，小于80mg/100ml属于饮酒驾驶，驾驶员血液中的酒精含量大于或者等于80mg/100ml的驾驶行为，属于醉酒驾驶。”

每停顿一次，重重地浴刷便要抡圆了往卞杭身后砸一次。那两团绯红微肿的臀肉在接连不断地击打之下红得发亮，卞杭扭着腰躲，被我狠狠打了几记在大腿根上，他哭声骤然拔高了两个度，鼻涕眼泪齐下。

我停手，把手机摁灭扔在沙发上。失去了桎梏的卞杭软绵绵地顺着桌沿滑落下去，缩着跪在地面上啪嗒啪嗒地掉眼泪，捂着身后哭得委屈。

这场教育还远没有结束，我上前又要拉他的胳膊。小人儿缩着肩膀哭着要往边上躲，嘴里求我，“老赵我歇一会吧……等一会儿再打我疼得不行了！”

实际他的反抗毫无意义，我直接拎着他的后脖领摁在沙发上，一条腿压住他。

浴刷光滑的圆面再次摩挲上了他滚烫的臀肉，两片肉下意识地紧缩了起来。

卞杭知道无处可逃，呜呜咽咽地哭得可怜，还在不依不饶地跟我讨价还价，

“老赵……轻一点打……轻一点吧我知道错了……”

“杭杭，胡泽都跟我说了，七个人开了两瓶野格，两瓶杰克丹尼，你们是要往死了喝吗？”

我训他一句就要啪啪落下两记，卞杭两条腿玩儿了命的踢蹬着，摇着头哭，“我没喝——我就喝了一点点，就一点点——呜疼！”

听到卞杭哭得上气不接下气，跟个孩子一样鼻涕眼泪满脸，我也是心疼他的。我把浴刷搁下，拦腰抱起来软得跟一摊泥一样的小人儿，让他后臀悬空着坐在我大腿上。小人儿迫不及待地索取怀抱，抖抖簌簌地环上了我的肩膀，一双手没什么力气地把我揪着，埋在我怀里哭得凄惨。

“杭杭，为什么喝那么多？”

我一下一下给他顺着后背，看他哭得直抽，取了两张纸给人擦眼泪。

卞杭闻言不理我，只是埋在我怀里哭得伤心欲绝，嘴里含糊不清地嘟囔着，我也听不真切。

“杭杭，是不是不想我走。”

小人哭得颤抖的双肩猛地停滞住了，僵在那一动不动。

我感受着他胸口的起伏，长长叹一口气。

“杭杭，”我把他抱得更紧了些，终于忍心揭开了这个于我们二人皆是万分沉重的话题，“你不舍得我走对不对。”

卞杭窝在我怀里一言不发，双肩仍然未平息地起伏着，我却感觉到胸口逐渐漫上的温热。我只能揽着他的肩膀，将他箍得紧紧地，轻轻拍他后背。

“杭杭，我爱你，也有自信敢说我会一直爱你，”我将他从我怀里拉出来，吻上他红肿的双眼，小人儿抬起眼皮看着我，睫毛一阖又落下两颗泪来。

“我想要你把余生都交到我手里来，想要为我们的未来努力，”我抬起手拭去他眼角滚烫的泪，“但是这几天我也一直在想，我是不是与我的初衷背道而驰了。既然未来是我们两个人的，我的一切决定都应该有你参与，这点是我做的不好。”

我看着他的眼泪，眼底酸涩难言，将他搂得更紧些，恨不得融入骨血之中。

“你如果不想我走，我留下来陪你。”

卞杭猛地抬起头来，一双含着氤氲水汽的鹿眼瞪得浑圆，他匀了足足两三分钟来消化这一切，开口却是磕磕绊绊的，“老赵，我，我不是这个意思……”

我亲亲他眼皮上可爱的褶皱，“杭杭，我知道。”

我还未说完，卞杭却突然腾出一只手来捂住了我的嘴，即使眼角还挂着泪，也换上了一副尽可能显得严肃的模样。

“老赵，你不要这样说。”他吸吸鼻子，抹去了两颊上未干的泪痕，“我是成年男人，能够照顾好自己。因为我爱你，所以我不会做出任何阻挠你变得更加优秀的决定。我好高兴你能获得那个资格，我衷心地为你高兴的。”

不知怎的我被这小人儿几句话说的眼眶快要酸了，我使劲眨眨眼试图驱赶掉眼眶快要泛上来的湿意。  
而卞杭却又低低垂下头去，掉了两滴泪下来，晕在沙发布料上带起一片深色的水渍。

“我只是难过，我想要你哄我，陪陪我，”

卞杭把头埋到我怀里，呜咽出声，

“老赵，我只要你爱我……”

我不忍心看他一滴一滴眼泪扑簌着掉，双手捧起他的脸，不由分说地吻了上去。卞杭急促地来迎合我，反客为主，主动撬开了我紧闭的牙关，迫不及待地开始拿唇齿在我口中扫荡起来，贪婪地想要汲取每一寸的气息。

我紧紧拥着卞杭，睁开眼，看到他紧阖的双眸里，又落下泪来，晶莹剔透，仿若童话故事里美人鱼泣泪化成的珍珠，落在我心尖上。

卞杭像条小狼狗似的，嘬得我两片唇生痛。我搂着他，双手不由自主滑落到了他身后的两团凸起，却猝不及防地碰到了他身后惨淡淡的伤。小人儿顿时牙关一阖，险些将我舌头咬掉一半去。

卞杭还沉浸在黏糊糊的温存里，猝不及防地被我拎起来，趁他还没反应过来的功夫，轻轻松松重新摁在了沙发上。肿得高高的臀肉又一次架在了沙发边缘上，卞杭顿时紧张起来，刚刚止住的眼泪又忍不住滚滚落下。

“老赵，老赵不要……你抱我……”卞杭意识到情况不妙，估摸着实在不想再挨打了，软着嗓子想要支起上身，垂着眼帘可怜兮兮地找我讨安慰。我用揉揉他后脑勺作安慰。

“杭杭，这才哪到哪儿呢，别急着哭。”

我揉着他脑后软绵绵的黑毛，感受到他浑身打了个哆嗦，又想弹起身子来跟我掰扯，被我直接压在沙发上不让人起来。

“谁教你的，喝酒还开车，杭杭，闹脾气差点把小命玩儿没了。”

我一条腿横着别住他不断踢蹬的双腿，凉凉地问他，浴刷的圆头就横在他包子似的臀肉上一圈圈摩挲着。卞杭臀肉紧绷着，两条腿也忍不住战战，吓得嘴里小声直哼。

“老赵，我，我知道错了，是下雨外面打滑……我真的清醒的。”卞杭自己说着说着也自知借口拙劣，耳朵尖连带着脖后的一片肌肤尽数羞得通红。

“嗯，酒驾，撞树，就这两条吧。”我用腿加了点力气，将他软绵绵的身子压实了。

“打到我觉得你能记住为止，不用你认错，记着疼就行了。躲、挡，我会给你重来，”我轻轻敲他一记，小人儿双腿下意识地一扬，又被我摁下去，“杭杭，听懂了吗。”

卞杭呜呜咽咽地小声哭，是一记都不想挨了，碍于被我压制得毫无反抗之力，只得可怜兮兮的点点头，还不忘小声嘟囔，“老赵——老公……轻一点，轻一点打……”

我被他一声老公叫得极其舒适，揉揉他的头，将发刷抵在他身后，提醒似的轻轻拍了拍。

我腾出一只手压住他的后背，专注于责打他臀肉正中间的部位，一连落下五记，那一处皮肤重责之下颜色较其他地方深了不少。卞杭哀哀地哭，两条腿抑制不住地踢蹬着，疼得扭着腰下意识挣扎。

小人儿哭得声嘶力竭，还未等他咽下这一波痛楚，下一组浴刷又马不停蹄地落了下来，并且始终专一在那一处被反复锤楚的部位。我刻意打他开车时候着力的地方，想着让他下次喝酒开车的时候就下意识地屁股疼，我才能算目的达到。

“老公别打啦——我不行了，不要打了，我疼，我疼死了……”

卞杭细瘦的腰肢扭得我近乎摁不住，我提醒似的敲打了他两记，小人儿依旧熟若无睹，我只得用力压着他的腿，在他臀腿交界处施了七八分力气落了十记，打得小人儿身子直往地上坠，哭声又拔高了两截儿，却是不敢再挣扎了。

我看着他臀上的伤处，一层肿肉之上逐渐要浮现出密密麻麻的紫砂，摇摇头，“杭杭，还不够。”

卞杭闻声极其悲切地哀嚎一声，双手不由分说地往身后探，挡着怎么也不让我打了，鼻涕眼泪齐下，小声嗫嚅着恳求我，“呜老公，老公，我知道错了再也不敢了你不要打我了求求你了求求你……”

我皱着眉去拉他挡着伤处的手，“杭杭，手拿走。”

他埋着头狠狠地摇了摇，挡得更严实了。我直接揪起来小人，不顾他挣扎摁跪在地毯上，粗暴地扯过他揣在怀里的两只手，举着浴刷啪啪啪就是三下。

小人儿羽睫上挂了一片沉甸甸的泪，垂着眼睛拼了命地想缩手，哑着嗓子哭求，“老公不要打手……呜！”

我啪啪又落了两记，卞杭被我打得哀嚎不断，“我不挡了不要打手！不要打手！”

如愿以偿地被松开了双手，卞杭急急地将手揣到怀里呼呼地吹气，一双圆圆的眼耷拉着，眼泪还在源源不断地滚落。

等他又被我威胁着趴回远处，刚一伏稳浴刷又规律地落下了。

我数不清一次性给了他多少下，他起初还能咬着嘴唇哼哧哼哧地忍，两只脚丫都紧紧巴巴地绞在了一起，脚趾崩得紧紧地。我想到他脸上那刺眼的刮擦伤和淤青，更加气他做事冲动、幼稚，浴刷落得也重了不少，打得他再也忍不了，每一落下一记他便要高高抬起小腿，脊背也跟着扬起，像是要带出一串泪珠来。

两寸皮肉经过反复的锤楚，深红的肿肉上已经垫了一层星星点点的紫砂，腿根处也交叠着卞杭挣扎时候殃及到的交错肿痕。

卞杭显然已经被疼痛驱走了全部的理智，发了狠地挣扎起来。

我斜斜坐在沙发上落板，一个没压住他，竟然叫他一闪身躲开了，一眨眼间就飞快蹿到了三步远的地方，扶着沙发哀哀地哭，虚虚捂着伤处又疼得不敢碰，回着头想要看，一瞥见身后青青紫紫的伤势，哇地一声哭开了。

我哭笑不得地想要起身去捉他，卞杭显然被我打得怕了，连滚带爬地在地毯上挣扎着，不知道从哪儿来的力气，一路扑腾到了电视柜旁边。

眼见着无处可躲，卞杭看我步步逼近他，眼仁都颤颤着发抖，眼泪扑簌簌地落，

“老公不要打了求求你……我疼……我再也不敢了你饶过我吧……”

我叹一口气，他两只手揣在怀里小心翼翼地藏着，顾头不顾尾地缩在角落里，却正好把青青紫紫的屁股暴露在我视线里。我心里暗笑他可爱，这么大个人了被打疼了也能干出满地爬这种幼稚的事儿来。

“过来。”我蹲下身来想拉他过来，心疼小人儿瑟瑟发抖的模样，“乖，杭杭，过来。”

他眨着眼睛摇头，哭哭唧唧地躲我的手，实在无处可躲，只得用了全身的力气扑在我身上，死死箍着我两条胳膊不放开，嘴里黏糊糊的念念有词，

“老公不能打了我会死的……我虽然错了但是罪不至死的呜……你要对我好一点……”

我被他湿漉漉的泪和哭得皱皱巴巴的小脸儿给弄得心化成了一滩水，把小人儿薅起来一把搂在怀里，连脱带拽的送回了沙发上。

卞杭树袋熊似的箍在我身上死也不肯放开，我不小心碰到他身后的伤处他便哽着嗓子低低抽泣一声，说什么也不让我再对他动手了。

我轻轻点他鼻尖，“杭杭，知道错了吗。”

他忙不迭地点头，扬起一双湿润带泪的眸子凑过来亲我，疼得全身都在抖，“知道错了……抱抱我，老公不要凶我了，我真的记住了。”

我顺势将他搂过来，轻轻拍着他的后背，亲亲他侧脸，“杭杭，乖一点。”

小人儿蹭在我怀里点头，将眼泪鼻涕一把一把地抹在我睡衣上，我弓起食指轻轻敲了敲他满是汗的脑袋，笑骂他。

“小混球，就知道闹。”

卞杭在我怀里滚了滚，翻了个身，重重地哼了一声，迷迷糊糊地倚在我肩上，哼哼唧唧地喊疼，喊难受。我低下头吻他，“听话，忍一忍。”

晨光悄然探出地平线，天际呈现出一种粉与蓝相中和的色彩。我搂着卞杭，倚在沙发上浅浅睡去。

我走的那一天，C城艳阳高照，卞杭请了假来送我。

他一言不发地陪着我办理托运，领登机牌。我站在边检门口，替卞杭拢了拢虚虚系着的围巾，他没什么表情，一直眼皮低垂着看斜下方的大理石地面。

卞杭看到等候的一列旅客尽数进了边检，拍拍我，带出一个浅浅的笑，琥珀色的瞳仁里掺着些水色，“走吧，别来不及了。”

他替我把机票夹在护照里塞好，一低头，却啪嗒掉下来两滴泪，落在护照封皮上。

我心里更加难受，将他一把拥入怀里，亲他眼皮，“杭杭，照顾好自己，好不好。”

卞杭低垂着眼帘点点头，眼泪却还是一滴滴滚落，我拿指肚替他拭去。

我看着登机时间渐近，轻轻松开了他，拍拍他肩膀，“我到了给你打电话。”

“嗯，一路平安。”

我们俩牵扯着的手终于要恋恋不舍地分开了，缠绕着的指尖也逐渐错开。卞杭却突然哭出了声，一把把我抱住，哭着叫我，

“赵栖河，你说爱我，我只要你爱我。”

他琥珀色的瞳仁里映出我的身影，逐渐被愈来愈沉的水色所淹没。

我忍着眼眶的酸涩，吻上他唇角，“我爱你，杭杭，我爱你，”

我手指穿过他耳畔垂下的几缕碎发，“听话。”

到现在，我始终记得，入关后我将手提行李从安检机里取出，不经意间的回眸，还能看到卞杭细瘦的身影立在门口，久久地望着我。

我在休息室里滑手机的时候，看到卞杭发了一条朋友圈。

“江河胡海相隔，无论你在什么地方，只要我们望着的始终是一个月亮，那我就是在你身边的。”

配图是我们去年中秋节去山间度假村赏月时候的照片，浩荡的夜空中，一轮明月高悬，亮而浑圆。

叮咚一声，我收到卞杭发来的私聊信息，是分享自音乐app的一首童谣。

《月亮走，我也走》。

至于后来我与卞杭视频时候，收到他一张截屏上，无意间露出的申请C国Z市的工程项目岗位申请界面，就是另外一个很长的故事了。


End file.
